Safaia
by megami no namida
Summary: Premiere partie.Histoire d'une vie : Commencement.


**Titre : Safaia**

**Disclaiming :** tout est a J.K.R sauf peut être Anaïs de Montespon

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Genre** : Amour, Humour enfin un peu de tout

**Rating** : T

**Spoiler **: Je ne prends pas en comte le tome 6

**Note** : ceci est une fan fic qui me traverser la tête il y a très très très longtemps, je la poste car elle m'a donné des idée de suites. Je n'ai fait aucune correction.

Ne m'en voulais pas si elle est mal écrite mais elle date du commencement de la lecture de fan fics donc elle n'est pas terrible.

**Oh ! J'allais oublier, ceci parle de relation entre deux hommes ! Donc de relation homosexuel ! Donc si vous étés pas content : au revoir !!**

**Histoire d'une vie : commencement.**

°°°°

**Chapitre 1 : Comment faire apparaître votre futur pire cauchemar **

**POV DE ???**

Tout allais pour le mieux à l'école de magie Poudlard ! Cela faisait Cinq jours que les étudiants avaient repris leurs activités au sein de l'ecole.

Aucun problème n'était survenu durant ces jours incroyablement calme. Une première dans cet établissement où chaque année les élèves ce retrouvé a l'infirmerie avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quiditch !

Mais le plus fort d'entre eux rivalisé tous les ans , en se fourrant dans des situations inimaginable pour nous simple mortel ! Ce jeune brun nommé Harry Potter avait réussi à avoir plus de problème en 17 ans d'existence que son plus vieux professeur. Malgré son enfance peu enviable dans une famille exécrable, il continua à avancer ….

Aujourd'hui ce garçon a grandi et va à sa 7eme année à Poudlard. Enfin au commencement de cet Histoire….

Vous devez vous dire quelle introduction pourrie, hein ? Ne m'en voulez pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire.

Vous devez vous demandez qui je suis, moi, mais prenez patience car ce que je vais vous raconter est plus intéressant que mon identité et si le début de ce conte ne vous plait pas alors que puis-je y faire ?

Tout commença lorsque………….

**Salle de potion, cours des Griffondors et des Serpentards :**

-Putain tu fais chier Potter ! Je t'interdis de mettre cette chose dans mon chaudron!! Mais attention….. Les protestations de Draco Malfoy furent coupées par une explosion provenant de son chaudron.

Des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent dans l'air alors qu'une épaisse fumée blanche suivit une seconde détonation. Le professeur Severus Rogue réagit immédiatement et ordonna aux élèves de se regroupée au fond de la salle tandis que la fumée formait une barrière devant la sortie et ne connaissant pas les risques que pouvait engendré le moindre contact avec cet épais brouillard la vigilance était de mise.

Un bruit parmi la fumée attira son attention, il fit taire les cris devenu des hurlements de terreur d'un geste et tendit l'oreille cherchent d'où provenait le bruit.

Un gémissement de douleur fit tressaillirent le groupe, Rogue se retourna observant attentivement ses élèves.

-Tout le monde est ici ? Il n'y a aucun absent ? Demanda-t-il parcourant du regard la foule compacte devant lui.

-Non, professeur, on est tous la ! fit la voix d'une jeune fille brune qui s'avança vers lui.

-Ha ! Potter, s'y tu n'avait rien fait……

-Mais je ne t'emmerde, Malfoy ! Riposta le dit Potter

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence, la vérité ne sera sans doute jamais sut mais leurs joutes verbales continua quelque instant jusqu'à ce qu'un autre gémissement s'éléve les faisant sursauter. Severus rogue se retourna en même temps que ses deux élèves, attendant que la fumée se dissipe ce qui ne tarda pas, laissant apparaître une forme floue.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Un murmure provenant de la silhouette interrompit le professeur.

Un autre son ce fit entendre mais pas assez fort pour qu'ils puissent comprendre, c'est pour cette raison que dans un même mouvement le groupe s'avança doucement distinguant a présent une chose rouge bougeant sur le sol . Comme hypnotisé la classe ainsi que le professeur retenaient leurs souffles

-Merde ! Ça fait mal !

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux ouvrant légèrement la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortie. Ses élèves s'étaient arrêtés ayant à peu prés la même réaction que leur professeur. La « chose » était en fait une jeune fille vêtue d'un bustier et d'une robe longue et rouge, qui essayer visiblement de se lever.

La fumée avait tout a fait disparu, la fille se tenait dos a eux et laisser échapper de tant en tant quelque juron. Elle releva la tête faisant tombé des cheveux brun en cascade dans son dos, cachant sa peau laiteuse et sans défaut.

-Oh, putain ! C'est glauque, j'suis dans un cachot !!! Laissa-t-elle échappée, faisant froncé les sourcils du professeur de potion

-mmmh mmmmh……

-J'ai du être enlevé…..Oui….c'est sûrement ça.

-mmmmh mmmmh…..

-Où je suis morte ! Au non- !

-MMMMH MMMMMH !!!!!

Des gloussements s'échappaient du groupe d'élève, alors que les yeux de Rogue lançaient des éclairs. La brune dénia enfin se retournée non sans hurler « VADE RETRO SATANAS » faisant une croix avec ses doigts en direction du professeur.

Un silence pesant suivit sa tirade, elle en profita pour ouvrir les yeux qu'elle avait fermés en se tournant, elle regarda l'homme debout devant elle avec une certaine appréhension, mais qui fut vite abandonné laissant place à la déception.

-Bah Merde alors !! J'aurai cru que Satan était moins moche quand même…..

Le silence fit place aux fous rire général, seul la jeune fille et Rogue ne riait pas l'une parce qu'elle remarqua enfin les élèves qui se pliaient de rire derrière « Satan » et qu'elle les observer une lueur étrange alluma son regard lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Draco et Harry et l'autre parce qu'il fulminais, essayant tant bien que mal de canalisé la colère.

-CA SUFFIT !!! Hurla Rogue bouillant littéralement de rage

-J'suis trop jeune pour vous Satan !!Elle le regarda dans les yeux, une once de défi percer dans sa voix. C'est de la pedophilie !!! Dit-elle en retour

-ARRETTER DE DIRE DES BETISE !!!

-nan !! JE sais ce que vous faites aux jeunes filles !!!

Il se tourna vivement vers les deux personnes qui avaient amené cette jeunette dans son cours, les regardant une colère non contenu dans le regard.

-M.POTTER, M.MALFOY ! SUIVAIENT MOI DANS LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR !!!!!

-Mais…… !

-TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!

Il avait attrapé le bras de la jeune fille et la traîna jusqu'à la porte, ignorant ses protestations la fit sortir suivit de prés par Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy qui retenaient difficilement un fous rire comme l'ensemble de la classe qui avait été placer sous la surveillance de Hermione Granger, jeune préfet qui s'efforçait de faire bonne figure. Mais toute bonne résolution s'envola lorsqu'une dernière protestation ce fit entendre.

-Vous etes immondes faire ça a trois ! Vous ne pouvez pas !! J'ai….J'ai mes règles !!!!!!

**Bureau du directeur :**

La porte s'ouvrit après que le Directeur de Poudlard leur est permis d'entrer dans son bureau. Il fixa un instant les deux jeunes hommes qui se regardaient méchamment, amusé par l'attitude de ses derniers mais il fut surpris lorsque Severus Rogue entra avec une jeune fille qui n'était visiblement pas de l'école vu la tenue qu'elle portait.

Il fit signe au personnes présente de s'assoires.

-Eh bien qu'est-ce qui vous amène de si bon matin, Severus ? Demanda Dumbledore

-Voyez vous Albus, Ses jeune personne, on comme qui dirait fait venir cette filles dans notre établissement par je ne sais quel moyen en cours de potion !!!

Le professeur avait désigné successivement Harry et Draco qu'il avait attachés aux canapé puis la dites fille, qui acceptait un bonbon au citron du directeur.

-Est-ce vrai jeune gens ? Dumbledore avait reposé son assiette de sucrerie et interrogea les coupables du regard

-Ne vous fatigué pas Monsieur, Satan a dit « _silencio »_ et depuis ils ce sont tut. Ils ne vous répondront donc pas ! La jeune brune avait dit ses mots en jouant l'ingénue sous les yeux éberlués du professeur de potion et l'œil amusé du Directeur qui avait deviné la cause du trouble du professeur.

-Mais…ce n'est pas possible …. J'ai aussi…. !! Balbutia le dit professeur.

-AH oui vous m'avait aussi visé mais ça n'a pas marcher, mais comme je n'est pas voulu vous vexé je me suis tut comme vos élèves !

-Mais….mais vous … !

-Eh bien qu'elle jeune personne étonnante nous avons là ! Quel est votre nom mademoiselle ?

-Je me nomme Anaïs …. Anaïs de Montespon ! Et je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterris ici, je dansais et pouf je me suis retrouvé dans un sorte de brouillard ! Qui m'a amené ici et j'ai rencontré Satan….enfin ce monsieur qui m'a amené a vous ! Voila pourquoi je suis devant vous dans une robe de bal alors que vous….vous portez aussi une robe….

-Oh mais je ne vous en demandez pas temps Mlle De Montespon, mais il est pratique que vous m'ayez dit cela ça m'évitera de vous posé des question inutile. Quel est votre age ? Que je puisse agir et essayer de retrouvé votre famille ou du moins quelqu'un qui doit s'inquiéter de votre absence chère amie.

-Mmmh j'ai eu dix sept ans cette année. Déclara Anaïs

-Je vais demander à ce qu'une recherche soit faites immédiatement !

-Attendez, Albus, et si cette jeune fille était un piège envoyé par vous-savez-qui….

-Qui ?

-Eh bien vous soulevez la une bonne question…

-mais de quoi est-ce que…..

-Elle serait donc venue dans le but de tuer, Potter ?

-Tuer qui ?

-Je ne pense pas…

-Vous savez vous êtes extrêmement moche……

-Mais justement, on ne penseraient pas a ca !

-…malpolies….

-Mais c'est tout de meme assez gros severus .

-…Sale….

-Eh bien, elle a quand même résister a un sort alors que nos deux élèves sont encore sous sont charme !

-Oh quel jolie objet ! Je me demande a quoi il sert….

-Voyons….

Un bruit de casse attira l'attention des deux hommes, les sortant de leur conversation. Regardant d'où provenait le bruit il furent tous deux surpris de voir la pièces sans dessus-dessous. Deux jeunes hommes barbouillaient avec une mixture douteuse et gigotant furieusement sur leur siège en lançant des hurlements silencieux ainsi que la cause de tout ce bazar qui avait une main devant la bouche en un « oups »muet.

Mais le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de la jeune fille, ne trompait personnes.

Le Directeur observa une dernière fois la salle et avec sa baguette répara les dégâts.

-C'est de la triche ça ! dit-elle faussement outré

-Severus il semblerait que cette jeune personne ne soit pas venue pour tuer quelqu'un….Mais dites moi en quel circonstances est-elle arrivée ?

-Eh bien…Il y a cinq jour j'ai demandé aux élèves de septième année de préparer une potion révélatrice, ils l'ont commencés mais elle est censé reposé plusieurs jours et ces aujourd'hui que je rencontrais a nouveau les serpentards et les griffondors . Profitant du laps de temps entre les deux cours j'ai fait entreposé les chaudron dans la réserve derrière la salle de classe….Apres je ne sais pas , Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy ont fait des siennes et il y a eu une explosion. La suite vous la connaissez, Albus.

-Mm, merci. Vous pouvez retourné à votre classe Severus, je m'occupe de ses jeune gens.

-Bien.

Et sans un mot de plus, il repartit laissant le directeur avec les trois éléments perturbateurs.Il libera les garçons du sort de silence mais pas d'entraves.

-Messieurs, apparemment vous avez fait venir cette personne. Dit-il désignant Anaïs du regard. Draco

-Et il va falloir répondre de vos actes !

-QUOI !! Crièrent-il en cœur. MAIS…

-Pour cela je vais vous installez des chambres a part…

-DES chambres a part !!!!

-Oui, vous devrez y vivre dès ce soir avec Mlle de Montespon. Je ferai en sorte que rien de fâcheux ne lui arrive… Le sous entendu était clair et les deux concernés déglutir.

Il s'avança vers la jeune brune en souriant, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Ce qu'elle fit sans posait de question.

Il fit léviter le choixpeau et le posa sur la tête de la brune.

-Le choixpeau choisira qui va devoir rester avec toi et pendant combien de temps. Après on alternera et ce sera l'autre qui devra s'occuper de toi pendant la même période que le premier et ainsi de suite.

Harry et Draco se tendirent sur le canapé, ils étaient restés étrangement silencieux depuis la tirade du directeur. Espérant pouvoir échapper a la sentence en refilant la garde (1) a l'autre.

-Draco Malfoy, 1 mois ! Conclut le choixpeau après quelque minute de reflexion.

Un gémissement de désespoir empli la salle, le blond avait prié jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Le brun avait poussait un soupir de soulagement, regardant MalFoy prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Il se rendit comte que le sort d'entraves ne faisait plus effet et donc se releva, le blond lui ne bouger pas esperant sans doute être dans un cauchemar.

-Apparemment c'est toi qui dois me « surveiller » ! Anaïs s'était approché une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Draco grogna, mais se leva bien vite lui faisant face. Il lui lançait un regard dont il avait le secret mais cela n'eut pour effet qu'agrandir son sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui, mettant sa bouche prêt de son oreille. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter pour Draco qui retint sa respiration.

-Crois moi ! Ton pire cauchemar vient juste de commencer !

_A Suivreuuuuh_ !

(1) Ca me fait pensé a la garde d'un enfant ! Ils essayent de se debarasser d'elle !

Donc voila ce n'est pas fameux mais, je me suis souvenue de cette fan fiction et ce que je voulait en faire et donc j'ai décidé de la continué.

NON ce n'est PAS une mary sue !! Je n'aime pas les Mary sue et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changé !

Je ne vous direz pas quel rôle elle aura dans l'histoire mais elle est très important !


End file.
